


The Clocktower

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Empire State University stories [11]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can one guy be so perfect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clocktower

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: welcometodelphi said anything ESU and/or outer space and I went with my main Marvel OTP

Ororo doesn’t have a key to the ESU clock tower, but then, she doesn’t actually need one.

Ororo can pick a lock with the best of them and aside from that, there’s not much that’ll stop someone like her from simply  _flying_  to the top of the tower on the off chance that she can’t fiddle her way past the lock. But when she comes to the tower in the middle of a March night so warm that she suspects that there’s another weather manipulator about, she doesn’t have to do either of those things.

The heavy door that leads to the clock tower is unlocked for the first time in Ororo’s time at ESU. When she tugs at the handle, the door glides open on silent hinges, revealing a staircase dimly lit by flickering caution lights.

It looks like the start of every single horror movie that Ororo has ever watched. The hairs on the back of Ororo’s neck prickle, but she forces herself to ignore the worry trickling cold down her spine in favor of holding in mind the reward at the top of the tower as she trudges forward.

"Remember, Thor’s waiting," she tells herself quietly. "He’s worth it. Totally worth it."

*

By the time that Ororo reaches the top of the clock tower, she’s not so sure about that.

Despite cheating halfway up and taking to the air instead of climbing steps, Ororo still makes it to the top with her dark skin sticky with sweat and her chest heaving from the effort. The combination of using her abilities and trekking halfway up a stuffy staircase leaves her feeling just this side of testy, and when she pushes open the door to the roof, it’s with a frown on her face.

A frown that quickly melts into a smile when she sees the set up that Thor has laid out across the roof for her.

He’s gone all out. Bright pink and orange wildflowers, a delicious smelling picnic basket, and a bottle of something that’s probably older than both of them combined all spread across the dark blue comforter that Ororo has been in love with since the first time she tumbled into Thor’s bed with him.

"Oh, Thor," Ororo breathes, feeling tears dampen the corners of her eyes at the proof of her boyfriend’s incredible sweetness. "This is — You’re so —" She falters, the words fading into nothingness as her boyfriend offers her a sweet smile edges around the blanket so that he can take her hand. "This is too much."

Thor kisses her cheek, the familiar rasp of his stubble against her skin easing her down somewhat. He pulls back just enough that he can look Ororo in the eye, blue on blue, but otherwise, they stay close to one another.

"No it’s not," Thor says, voice firm. "We missed Valentine’s Day. This is our do-over."

Before Ororo can counter that, before she can say something about how it was her fault in the first place for running all over New York when she could have — should have — been here with him, Thor kisses her again. This time, he drags the kiss out until Ororo whimpers against his mouth and her hands move to splay across his broad back.

When Thor pulls out of the kiss, Ororo finds herself leaning forward, mouth parted before she catches herself and licks her lips.

"Thor —"

"I cooked for you, Ororo," Thor says with a noticeable note of pleading in his deep voice. He shifts and turns her with him, gesturing at the blanket and his basket. "Come. Sit. I didn’t spend all day trying not to burn down the kitchen in order for you to go back to the dorms."

Ororo feels her nose wrinkle with a frown, but she allows Thor to lead her over to the blanket and get her settled. “You cooked?”

The trepidation in her voice makes Thor laugh.

"Don’t worry," he says. "Loki helped. He’s the one with our mom’s recipes after all and besides, he likes you." Which is a shock and a half, that’s for sure.

Ororo blinks. “Loki? But… he doesn’t like anyone.”

"He likes you," Thor says simply. "Not as much as I like you, but that’s a given."

He leans in and steals another kiss, this one attempting to be shallow and chaste but for the way that Ororo reaches up and fits her hand against the nape of his neck to hold him still. The kiss deepens to a point where it’s very clear that Ororo is clearly restraining herself from simply pushing him over, the picnic be damned.

"You’re too much," Ororo says after a moment, fingers brushing through Thor’s hair where the blond strands have escaped his hair tie. "I mean it."


End file.
